courtofdemonsfandomcom-20200214-history
Rei Hino (First Anime Bio)
Appearance Rei has a very long black hair with a full fringe and purple eyes. Her primary appearance is a long sleeved white traditional shirt, red hakama and a traditional Japanese geta. This outfit is where she works as a miko in the Hikawa Shrine. When she goes to the catholic school for all girls' school. She wears a light gray long sleeved sailor fuku with a dark red ribbon tied at the center of her uniform, gray school skirt, white knee high socks with red linings and black shoes. The color of her fuku is gray and red linings. Her summer version of her uniform has her wearing a light gray vest with a white short sleeved sailor fuku with a dark red ribbon tied at the center of her uniform, gray school skirt, white knee high socks with red linings and black shoes. The color of her fuku is gray and red linings. In the Stars arc, her uniform has minor changes as her uniform is gray and her school skirt is black and her ribbon is now black instead of dark red. Sailor Moon Rei Hino first appears in episode 10, scolding her grandfather for annoying the girl visitors of the shrine, and Usagi and her friends note of how pretty she is. Due to Jadeite's evil prescene in the shrine, Rei uses Akuryo Taisan order to drive it away, only to accidentally place the ward on Usagi, causing her to faint and fall over. Rei apologizes for her actions, and admits that her predictions have been inaccurate recently. An angry woman accuses Rei that it is her fault that many people are disappearing, causing Rei to show her temper (which gets worse after this episode). The next day, after witnessing it, Usagi tells Rei that another bus has disappeared, which again, causes Rei to get angry and repeats that she has nothing to do with it. As Usagi and Luna leave, Rei discovers a pen on the ground, and realizes that Jadeite is suspicious. Consulting the fire, it tells her that Jadeite is the one behind the disappearances, but before she is able to do anything, Jadeite transports her to the other world and is captured by the Youma Kigaan. When struggling to get free, the symbol of Mars appears on her forehead. Usagi (now as Sailor Moon) attacks the youma and frees Rei. Rei transforms into Sailor Mars, and destroys the youma with Fire Soul. Sailor Moon, Sailor Mars, and Luna are able to save the kidnapped people with the help of Tuxedo Mask. Throughout the first season, Rei and Usagi constantly fight and bicker over everything. Rei calls her a crybaby and weak, claiming that she is not fit to be the leader of the Sailor Senshi, and that she should be the leader instead. Despite this, Rei and Usagi have respect for each other, as well as a friendship, and Usagi even entrusted Rei with the Moon Stick when she was trying to inflitrate the Dark Kingdom. Also, Rei had a brief relationship with Mamoru in the middle of the first series, until he awoke as Prince Endymion and Usagi awoke as Princess Serenity. Mamoru seemed to tolerate the relationship, while Rei enjoyed it. In episode 45, Rei dies during her fight with two of the DD Girls. Later, she appears in front of Usagi as a spirit/illusion with the other Inner Senshi, encouraging Usagi to keep fighting and not stop, and that they will always be with her. She combines her powers with the others when Princess Serenity uses the Silver Crystalagainst Super Beryl. After Usagi dies, Rei, along with everyone else, is reincarnated, but has no memory of her past on the Silver Millenium, being a Sailor Senshi, or her friendship with the others. Sailor Moon R In episode 48, she along with Naru, Ami, Makoto and Minako get called for a TV drama and the girls (bar Naru) get their memories restored due to Usagi's inability to fight monsters on her own. Afterwards she complains about having to put up with Usagi again. In episode 54, Rei starts song writing for her school. Sailor Moon S Rei becomes the first victim by Kaolinite's Daimons during the pilot episode after she foresees the premonition about the Silence. She was later saved by Sailor Uranus and Sailor Neptune in sillouette after defeating the daimon with both World Shaking and Deep Submerge and both knows that her heart crystal is not pure. In Episode 99 (Episode 92 at the CWi dub) Rei continues to find out the premonition about the person who wields the Silence Glaive as Yuichirou watches her. He gives her the blue ribbon before she continues to focus on her premonition. After Yuichirou became jealous towards Haruka and having a muddy fight. He decides to leave the shrine which Rei notices him from leaving as Usagi knows that Rei loves him deep in her heart which her friends convinces her to stop him from leaving. When Yuichirou was victimized by Kaolinite's Daimon, she transforms into Sailor Mars to confront them. Due to being worried to Yuichirou, she was later attacked by it only to be rescued by Sailor Moon and the group as well as Yuichirou's heart crystal. As everyone fights the Daimon it manages to trap from its rails. Sailor Mars manages to bind it with her ofuda and unleashes her Burning Mandala to weaken it and tells Sailor Moon to deal the final blow. After the incident, Rei was happy when Yuichirou is sleeping at her side and gains a shoulder injury. She put the blue ribbon on his injured shoulder and it was given to a special someone; Yuichirou himself. Sailor Moon SuperS Sailor Moon Sailor Stars Category:Hero Category:Characters